


The Diary of a Melancholic Ghost.

by Homestuck_dork (featherssketch)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherssketch/pseuds/Homestuck_dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook documents his adventures. </p><p>A bit boring, but who doesn't like Napstablook?</p><p>He is joined by his friends.</p><p>He also lays on the ground, feeling like garbage. </p><p>As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sixty-four. Sixty-five. Sixty-six. Sixty-seven. Sixty-ei- 

Knock knock knock. 

Sigh. My hobby, counting ceiling tiles, interruped again. 

It's probably Mettaton. Out of courtesy, I take off my headphones before I open the door. 

"Hello." Oh. It's the human. Frisk. "Hi." I reply, simply. "You look nice today." I complement them, as a polite monster would do. "Thank you, Napstablook. Me and Chara were wondering if you would like to come see Mettaton's show tonight?" Frisk asked. "Let me check my schedule for a moment." I then proceeded to stare at the ground. I don't actually have a schedule. I didn't want to make the human feel bad by saying "no thank you" after a second. 

"It seems I have to lay on the ground and listen to music whilst thinking about existential topics this evening. I apologize." I frowned a little as to create the illusion of dissapointment as I began to close the door. "Wait, I thought you and Mettaton were best friends?" Frisk stopped me from closing the door. Oh no. "Yes. We're friends." I nodded. "Couldn't you just reschedule your...plans...this evening? I'm sure Mettaton would love to see you again." The human inquired. 

The human is right. This human is always so smart. I suppose I should go see Mettaton again. "I suppose so." I replied. "Let me just get ready for a moment." I closed the door and layed down on the wooden floor of my house to think about my feelings and prepare my mind. 

I am garbage. 

I arose from the floor, ready to go.


	2. The Show.

I quickly grabbed my Dapper Blook (my hat) and put it on before leaving. "I am ready. I'm sorry for taking so long." I apologize politely and go outside, closing the door behind me. "It's okay. Come on, let's go get Chara." Frisk nodded and started walking. I followed at a slight distance, as to not make the human uncomfortable.

Ah, yes. I had forgotten that the humans now lived with Toriel. Frisk opened the door and walked inside. "Come on inside, Napstablook." The human motioned for me to enter. I nodded and went inside, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the living room. I patiently waited for Frisk to return. In the mean time, I thought about things. Things like: I wonder when she will return. Then, the human returns. What a pleasant surprise.

"Hello." I greet the two humans, Frisk and Chara. I think I may have said their names before. I'm sorry.

"Hi again," Frisk greets me once again. Such a polite human. The other human just stares at me. I don't think she talks much. "Chara, this is Napstablook." Frisk informs the other human, Chara. I've never met her, I have just heard about her. Chara nods. Then we leave. 

I float along behind the two humans, keeping a steady pace. Soon, we arrive at the place where Mettaton is performing. Mettaton is a very good performer. I watch his shows all the time. Except when I am listening to music or laying on the ground and feeling like garbage. This time, he seems to be doing a live performance at a local monster restaurant.

There is a nice monster selling some Nice Cream™ outside for only 15G. How nice of him to sell such a wonderful product for only 15G. Then, I become sad, because nobody is buying any. I feel the need to go get some, so he does not feel bad. There is only one problem. I do not have any G. I am not quite sure what "G" means, I assume it means "gold". Perhaps I should ask the human for some G. 

"Frisk, could I possibly borrow some G?" I ask the human politely. "Yes, of course Napstablook. Here." Frisk hands me 20G. There is only one problem, I don't have arms. I stare at the G, hoping Frisk understands. "What's the matter?" She asks. "I do not have arms." I reply, did that sound rude? Hopefully not. "Oh. Right. What do you want to buy?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. "Some Nice Cream™, please. It costs 15G." I told her, making sure not to sound rude and demanding. "Some Nice Cream™ sounds good. I might get some for myself and Chara." Frisk paid for three Nice Creams™ and opened mine for me.


End file.
